Judas Numidius
Judas Numidius, or Jude as he's more commonly called, is a seven-foot, four-inch, white-furred, ice-blue skinned Lycan who hails from Ferona, much like Dark and Jack. He is a member of the Cult of Ustream. Appearance Jude is a seven-foot, four-inch, white-furred, ice-blue skinned Lycan. He has deep, watery-blue eyes that slowly fade to red when he is unable to resist his vampiric hunger any longer. Fitting in with his odd skin color, his nose is also a pale, icy blue, as are the pads of his hands. He can commonly be found wearing rather casual clothing, preferring to forego and armor even when in the midst of a fight, mainly due to strength not being his -- if you'll excuse the pun -- strong suit. His so-called casual attire usually onsists of a white t-shirt with a blazer over top, black pants and run-of-the-mill black shoes, with the occasional sash or tie on his shirt as well as the blazer. Never being one for the whole sleeping thing, he almost never changes his clothes, simply because he has the ability to wash them while he's wearing them. Because of this, it is very rare to find any sort of spots or stains anywhere on his attire, as they are usually annihilated by a sort of miniature tsunami before anyone sees him. Going more in detail with his general build, he is a light build -- made for speed as his strain of vampirism suggests -- and as such prefers to use light weapons and dress lightly no matter the occasion. This is in direct contrast with Dark, who is a much heavier, combat-oriented build. Jude fits more as a scout whereas Dark is the tank in a way. Jude uses his immense speed, only rivalled by the one and only Espira Xirro, to his advantage in many situations. For battle, he carries two chained whipswords which seem to be made out of a material that if not ice, closely resembles it in almost every conceivable way, as well as a pair of revolvers and the occasional rifle or machine gun. However, he will usually only use firearms if he needs to get himself out of a bind very quickly and no other methods will work. Personality Jude, in keeping with his divine heritage, is a rather well-spoken, formal person, preferring to call his compatriots by their full names where possible (Exceptions being Giga and Dark, as they prefer otherwise). He is generally very polite, even to his nemeses and foes, but will not let any of them get the better of him, even if it means his own death. He fears no one foe, and has made that quite clear in the past. He has also shown himself to be very wise and inspirational, as he had successfully turned Gaga on to an entirely different outlook on life. He is very quick to make friends because of this, as well as his ability to seemingly understand any perspective no matter the owner or person he is speaking to. Allies Fighting Style Mainly power-based assault, but has been known to melee in certain situations. For instance, in a four versus one situation with Jude being the one, he would prefer trapping opponents to fight one by one instead of attempting to take them all on at the same time. Usually uses his psychic or ice techniques to aid in this, and his tremendous speed to do the killing. He is much like Espira in the sense of the last bit. This is all contingent on Jude actually being forced into combat, however, because as mentioned previously, his primary role would be scouting and information gathering rather than tanking in combat situations, where he's usually in the background. Powers *'Dominion of the States of Water': Jude has full control over the various states and stages that water can take, which even extends as far as his ability to become ice, water or mist and survive. *'Telepathy, Mind-Reading and Telekinesis': Jude is an extremely powerful psychic, and as such has complete control of all things relating to the functions of the mind. Abilities *'Hardened Mind': Due to the way his mind works, it is almost impossible to invade it. *'Vampiric Abilities': Jude, like Dark, has a specific subset of vampire abilities. However, his a more focused on speed than endurance. He has been known to move so fast that almost seems to blur out of reality. Equipment *'Frozen Chains (whipswords)': A pair of whipswords that seem to be fashioned of a strange material that is functionally similar to solid ice in just about every way except that it is very hard to break and never melts. *'Dual Revolvers': No explanation needed, really. *'Portal Anchoring Gems': Used to open two-way portals to and from Hammerspace. Strengths and Immunities Jude's main strength in his nigh-unrivalled speed, a strength shared with fellow Cultist Espira Xirro. He is more than capable of breaking the sound barrier many times over, if not approaching speeds in the thousands of kilometres per hour at times. However, these speeds are often short-lived, as his "cruising speed", if you will, is somewhere around 250 kilometres per hour. Along with this, his mind is his next greatest strength -- a nigh-impenetrable fortress of knowledge that seems to know no bounds. Weaknesses and Fears Like many vampires, his blood lust is his biggest failing, and due to the way his mind works versus the minds of other vampires, he tends to go insane rather than fain if he hasn't fed for a long while. Relationships *'Azzan "Dark" Dmitryus': Friend and colleague. *'Jack Evans': Friend. *'Stephanie "Gaga" Roseasilmillään': Considers himself her friend. *'Jason Shaver': Friend. History Jude was... created, for lack of a better explanation, when life on Ferona began. He was charged by his father Itius to maintain the proper operation of the water cycle, but eventually became too powerful and flooded a large portion of low-lying coastal land, leading to what known today and the Isles of New Kuthica. Knowing that if he continued to become more powerful he'd eventually end up submerging the whole planet, he decided to forsake his duties in favor of something that interested him far more -- music, and in particular, the piano. Over the next few millenia, he taught himself to play piano to such a degree that there would never be anyone at all close to his skill level, which he was fine with. After all, he wanted this as an escape from what he thought of at the time as too much power for his own good. What he didn't know, however, was that his first girlfriend would help him drastically improve even further in ways he had never thought of. A few billion years later, enter Mirah, his first girlfriend, and a completely psychopathic sadistic bitch to boot. What he didn't know at the time was that for years she would torture him simply by being an insatiable vampire. This eventually led to her biting him in a most anticlimactic manner, as his demeanor would stop him from having any sort of reaction that she had hoped for. Instead, he became a vampire, gaining the speed he's famous for today, as well as his tendency to break pianos by hammering on them too fast. A few years later, he left on an adventure, which wold lead to him meeting with Dark, who at the time was on his way to some unknown planet. He would travel with Dark throughout the entire journey to this planet, forming both a friendly and vocational bond with him the more they travelled together. Eventually, they met Jack, then a wandering samurai, and accepted him into their adventuring party, for lack of a better description. Eventually, after what seemed like decades of constant travel, they arrived at the planet known as Euthora -- specifically, the Ustream region, and decided based on their surroundings to start a new life there. Jude settled down in a house that he built by the nearest lake while Jack and Dark stumbled upon the headquarters of the Cult of Ustream, where they were subsequently initiated. Jude was initiated the next day after he had gone to investigate what became of his friends, and he has been a sort of staple ever since. Quotes *"Now, go forth and become your own. Let no man, woman or child hold you back." - Judas Numidius, in response to Gaga's seeming depression and unwillingness to forge her own fate. Trivia *Jude is easily the oldest member of the Cult. *He is also one of the fastest, which translates into his ability to legitimately play those impossible piano songs. *He is also one of the most powerful Cultists. Category: Members Category: Demigods Category: Lycans Category: Vampires